


Every Breath You Take

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Past Abuse, Police Officer!Kurt, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Officer Kurt Hummel went to check in on a 911 call he never expected to meet someone like Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine’s boyfriend is perfect in everyway… until Blaine finds out he’s married. Blaine breaks it off but then he starts stalking him, trying to get him back.

“This better be quick,” Santana sighed, reaching up to readjust her bun as he knocked on the door. “We have fifteen minutes until shift is up and the captain isn’t giving us anymore overtime.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped back. Of course after a full day of just driving around they would get a call moments before they got to go home. He loved his partner, he really did, but spending all day with Santana got a little trying sometimes. 

“W-who’s there?” A voice stuttered out. 

“We’re with the NYPD. We got a call,” Kurt answered politely and they heard an intricate series of locks being undone before the door opened slightly. 

Huge hazel eyes peered at them through the crack and the door opened a little wider. “Come in.”

The apartment was threadbare, a few unpacked boxes were scattered around the small living room and the curtains were tightly closed. Kurt glanced over to the man and his heart sank a little. The man was incredibly handsome; his hair perfectly gelled and dressed neatly in a blazer and bright bow tie. It contrasted sharply with his pale face and terrified expression. 

“You called in about a violation of your protection order Mr…” Santana raised an eyebrow and the man shrank back a little. 

“Anderson but…Blaine is fine,” he shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair, making strands escape from his gel. “Yeah…I saw my ex outside of the apartment.”

Santana pulled out a notepad and scribbled something down. “Mind telling us the history you have with your ex?”

“We dated for a year and things were…perfect. He was my entire world,” his eyes grew a little glassy. “Then I found out he was married. I confronted him and told him I was leaving and…he hit me. He grabbed my hair and slammed me into the wall. I managed to get away and told the police but nothing happened. Dennis was suddenly everywhere. He was outside of work, my house…everywhere I went. I quit my job and moved to New York, to start new, you know?”

“And you saw him here?” Kurt frowned as Blaine nodded furiously. 

“He followed me here from Ohio. I know it,” he said shakily. “I know you think I’m crazy…I swear I saw him.”

“We believe you,” Santana scribbled something down. “Has he contacted or threatened you?”

“No.”

“Blaine,” she sighed and put down her notebook. “Sometimes when our brains are stressed out we can see things.”

Kurt’s throat tightened as Blaine’s face fell. “Of…of course. I’m sorry for calling you down here.”

“Give us a call if you see anything suspicious. Make note of any strange calls or notes,” Kurt butted in and pulled out a card from his wallet, scribbling down his number. “This is my private cell number. I’m happy to help.” 

Blaine held the card tight to his chest, eyes wide with disbelief. “Thank you so much.”

“Is there anything else you need us for?” Kurt gave him a warm smile and the tight set of Blaine’s shoulders relaxed slightly. 

“No, I think I’m okay.”

They said their goodbyes, listened to Blaine put in all the locks, and started back down the stairs. Santana shot him a glare and shoved his shoulder with a scowl. 

“Why did you do that? He’s going to call you every fifteen seconds now,” she sighed. 

“He looked terrified! I just thought it would help,” Kurt shrugged. 

“He’s paranoid, he’s…” her eyes widened and a sly grin spread across her face. “You think he’s cute. Hummel you dog, hitting on the stalking victim. I’m so proud.”

“Shut up.”

“Wait until I tell Puckerman! He might throw a party!”

— 

Kurt froze in his tracks, eyes locked on the man in front of him. 

Blaine Anderson was standing in front of the peanut butter shelf, comparing the back of two jars. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, his hood pulled part of the way over his ungelled hair. 

“Blaine?” He said softly and Blaine jumped a few feet in the air, spinning around and holding up his hands defensively. After a moment, recognition shone in his eyes and he lowered his hands. 

“Oh…sorry, you scared me,” he let out a small laugh, reaching back to pull his hood further over his head. 

“I kind of snuck up on you,” Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Okay,” Blaine gave him a tight smile and pulled on his zipper, trying to pull it up further. 

He had seen it before with stalking victims. When they went into public they would hide themselves or dress in ways they didn’t normally in hopes that their stalker wouldn’t recognize them. Blaine seemed to be mostly focused on hiding himself in his hoodie, knuckles white with how tightly he gripped his basket. 

“Good,” Kurt gave him a warm smile. “Nothing else strange?”

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “Officer, I just wanted to thank you for…believing me. Most people just shrug it off or think I’m acting up. Thank you for believing me.”

“That’s my job,” Kurt nodded. “And please call me Kurt.”

“Well, thank you again Kurt,” Blaine gave him a warm smile and moved past him with his basket.

—

“Hello?” Kurt answered the phone as he placed the last dish in his cabinet, wiping his hands. 

“Kurt?” Blaine’s trembling voice made him pause. “You have to get here. He’s…I knew I wasn’t seeing things.”

Something cold settled in Kurt’s stomach and he grabbed his jacket and side arm before running outside. It didn’t take long before he hailed a cab and got to Blaine’s apartment, taking the steps two at a time. He knocked a few times on the door. 

“Blaine, it’s Kurt,” he called out and the locks began to snap open. 

The moment the door opened, Blaine grabbed his jacket and pulled him in before wrapping him arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Kurt awkwardly patted his back and tried to soothe him but Blaine felt like he was going to shake apart. 

“What happened?” He asked and Blaine pulled back, wiping his eyes. Wordlessly, he grabbed a piece of paper off of his table and held it up.

It was a black and white printed picture of the two of them in the grocery store. Blaine was smiling slightly up at him, face shadowed by his hood and Kurt smiled back. 

“It was taped on my front door,” he let out a breath. 

“This is really serious Blaine,” Kurt said as he pulled out his phone. “Let me call the station.”

Blaine paced around the room, double and triple checking the curtains and doors. He looked beyond terrified as Kurt relayed what had happened to the station, nodding along with what they said. 

“Okay…so, they can put an order out for his arrest since he’s violating a court order,” Kurt hung up and Blaine’s eyes widened. 

“How are they going to find him? I moved to get away from him and he still found me,” Blaine’s voice went high. “How is it going to help if he’s here? They have no idea where he is.”

“No one is going to hurt you,” Kurt assured him. “If you like I can get someone over here or-“

“Can you stay?” Blaine turned huge eyes on him. “I mean…if you want. I trust you though.”

“I’ll stay,” Kurt nodded. “For as long as you need.”

Blaine relaxed, sinking into the chair in the corner of the room. After a moment, his face crumpled and he started sobbing. “Why is he doing this to me?”

“Because he’s sick,” Kurt knelt in front of him. “And he thinks that you’re an easy target. We’ll show him that you’re not.”

For the first time since he arrived that night, Blaine gave him a tiny smile. 

—

The next two days passed by in relative calm. Kurt slept on the couch and after some pleading was assigned protective duty. It took time but Blaine began to relax slightly, even laughing and smiling as they watched television late at night together.

If he could forget the fact that he was protecting Blaine from a dangerous stalker it felt almost domestic. 

The ringing of his phone made Blaine jump where he was cooking dinner in the kitchen. He glanced over worriedly as Kurt answered, gripping tightly to the handle of the pot. 

“I’m sorry Officer Hummel,” the operator said apologetically. “But the chief says that you have to come in and complete your paperwork. The deadline was moved up to this evening.”

“I’m kind of busy right now,” he shot Blaine a reassuring smile but the other man still looked nervous. 

“I’m sorry officer. It’s mandatory.”

Kurt hung up with a sigh. “I really have to go in and work on paperwork. You can come with me if you like?”

“No,” Blaine gave him a shrug, grabbing the box of pasta. “I’ll be okay. I’ll save some food for you.”

“Thanks,” Kurt grabbed his coat. “I won’t be long. Call if anything happens.”

He got to the station as quick as possible and sat at his desk, frowning at the huge mountain of paperwork on his desk. He worked as fast as he could, ignoring the headache that was growing behind his eyes at all the tiny letters and numbers. 

“What are you doing here?” Santana asked two hours later as she walked by his desk. 

“Paperwork.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching your boy?” She sat down next to him and he scowled at her. 

“Apparently the paperwork deadline was more important,” he sighed. 

“The deadline that’s next week?” She laughed. “You’re seriously that much of an overachiever?”

It felt like someone had poured cold water over him. “No…I got a call saying it was due tonight.”

She shook her head and Kurt jumped to his feet, heart racing. Someone had faked a call to get him out of the apartment. Someone who knew his daily activities and knew what time consuming activity would be best. Someone who had full access to Blaine for two full hours. 

“He’s with Blaine,” Kurt spat, grabbing his side arm and badge before sprinting out the door, followed closely by Santana. His heart was in his throat as the sirens wailed and they raced down the streets. He jumped out of the car even before Santana had it in a full stop and raced up the stairs. 

Blaine’s door looked perfectly normal as he approached it and he knocked loudly. “Blaine? It’s Kurt. Open the door?”

Nothing.

Kurt tried opening the door but it held fast. Santana appeared behind him, face tight with worry. She slammed her fist against the door as well but it was still silent. 

Then they heard a scream. 

Without another thought, Kurt pulled out his handgun and fired it several times into the door. When they heard the jingling of lock chains broken free he kicked the door a few times before it groaned and swung open. 

The kitchen was a mess. The pot Blaine had been boiling water in was knocked over; water covering most of the floor. To his horror, he saw blood smeared on the corner of the counter and what looked like a bloody handprint on the floor. Another broken scream came from the bedroom and shocked Kurt into action again. 

“You fucking whore,” someone hissed from the bedroom and they heard Blaine choking. “I gave you everything! You couldn’t wait to move out here and start fucking someone else.”

Kurt had his gun raised as he ran into the room. “Get your hands off of him!” 

Dennis turned to him, snarl fixed on his face. “So you’re the guy who tore us apart.”

“Step away from him,” Kurt kept his eyes focused on Dennis and the bloodied knife in his hand, trying to ignore the sobs coming from the bed. “Or I’ll shoot.”

“No you won’t, you-“

Kurt pressed the trigger and Dennis let out a sharp cry, grabbing his shoulder as he fell. Fast as anything, Santana jumped forward and slapped her cuffs on him before pulling out her phone to call 911.

In an instant, Kurt was at Blaine’s side. His fingers trembled as he untied the bow ties around his wrists that secured him to the bedposts and Blaine yanked his arms to his side, sobbing. Frantically, Kurt tried to catalogue all of Blaine’s injures and ignore the sick feeling rising in his stomach. His shirt was soaked through with water, blood caked under his nose and down his chin, there was a deep cut above his eye and on his arms there were clear letters carved into his arm.

D

E

N

N

I

S

“You’re safe now,” Kurt tried to soothe, straining to hear the sirens in the distance. “You’re okay.”

Blaine shook violently in his arms, jerking out of his touch when he rested a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were wide and unseeing but he tried to curl up as tightly as possible. Moments later, the paramedics came into the room and Kurt stepped back. Blaine let out a wail as he was lifted onto the stretcher and his heart shattered as he was rushed out to the ambulance. 

“Can I ride with him?” Kurt asked and the paramedic glanced over at Santana. 

“Backup will be here soon. If he moves I’ll shoot his testicles,” she gave him a smile. “Take care of your boy.”

For the entire ride to the hospital, Blaine went in and out of consciousness. The paramedics swarmed over him, pushing Kurt to the back of the ambulance as they worked on him. They didn’t even spare Kurt a glance when they rushed him into the ER and a nurse led him to the waiting room. 

Police officers started arriving, looking much more serious now that Blaine was in actual danger. A sharp spike of anger overwhelmed him for a moment as he thought about all the jokes the officers made about the paranoia of stalking victims. They were milling around and he jogged over to where his captain stood. 

“Can I get his statement?” He asked breathlessly and he shook his head. 

“You’re too deeply involved he-“

“He trusts me. He’s comfortable around me,” Kurt argued. “He’ll open up to me.”

After a pause, the captain nodded and turned back to the doctor. Kurt sat in the waiting room for hours, gripping his notepad in white fingers. His eyes followed every doctor and nurse that walked by, hoping that one of them would have news. 

Finally a young doctor walked out and nodded at him, glancing at his badge for a moment. “Are you here about Blaine Anderson.”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded quickly. 

“He’s in pretty bad shape,” the doctor grimaced slightly. “He has three broken ribs, a broken nose, fractured eye socket, several deep cuts we had to stitch, bad burns down the back of his neck and back and burns on the bottom of his feet. He just woke up from the medication we gave him if you want to get his statement now.”

“Thank you,” Kurt gave him a tight smile and slipped into Blaine’s room. 

The young man looked horrible. His eyes were ringed with dark purple bruises and a bandage covered part of his nose. Stitches stood out horribly against his pale skin and his hair hung limply in his eyes. Kurt looked down and winced at the bright red skin that crept up from the back of his gown and curled around his neck. His forearm was covered by bandages, covering the cruel letters he knew were there.

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked softly and Blaine’s eyes went glassy. 

“Not good,” he whispered. 

“Do you need more pain medication?” Kurt made a movement to the call button but Blaine shook his head slightly. “He’s been arrested. You never have to worry about him again.”

Blaine closed his eyes tightly and a few tears trickled down his cheeks. “I know but…I’m still so scared.”

“I’ll make sure that he goes away for a long, long time,” Kurt sat down next to his bed. “Just tell me what happened and I’ll make sure the lawyers get my side as well. He won’t get away.”

Blaine hesitated, staring down at his bandages. 

“If you want to wait for a bit that’s-“

“I don’t want to wait. I don’t want him to…I’m in control now,” Blaine’s eyes flashed. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Kurt gave him a warm smile and opened his notepad. 

“I left the door unlocked after you left. I didn’t even think about locking it again,” Blaine’s jaw tightened. “The door opened and I called out your name, thinking maybe you had left something. He…grabbed the back of my neck and slammed me into the counter. I fell to my hands and knees and he kicked me in the face and my chest. The whole time he was screaming at me and saying…he was so mad. I tried to get up and he took the pot of boiling water and…he poured it over my back.”

Kurt felt sick as Blaine went silent, staring ahead blankly. “Do you want to continue?”

“It’s fine,” Blaine shook his head. “He dragged me to the bedroom and tied me to the bed. I tried to fight but everything hurt too badly. He held a lighter to my feet and kept telling me that I couldn’t run now…then he took out a knife and started carving his name into my arm. He…he said that I was his now. That no one would want me now that I was…branded. He was insane. I don’t think he even saw me as human at that point.”

“You survived,” Kurt swallowed around the tightness in his throat. “I’m sorry, I should have known something was off.”

“It’s not your fault. He would have done anything…he would have escalated and maybe killed you,” Blaine’s hand tightened around the sheets in his grip. “I would never have forgiven myself.”

“I can go to the station and put this through if-“

“Can you stay?” Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes. “You’re the only person I feel safe around.”

“Of course I’ll stay.”


End file.
